


just embrace me

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: neopronoun seventeen [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Other, Sleep Deprivation, vernon uses neopronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Vernon thought star would be able to make it home in stars tired state until star passed out.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: neopronoun seventeen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009404
Kudos: 30





	just embrace me

**Author's Note:**

> how to use Chwe Vernon's neopronouns:
> 
> Following this structure: he/him/his/himself  
> Star pronoun structure: star/star/stars/starself

Vernon had been in the studio since about 10 am and star felt exhausted for no reason.

Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, Vernon squinted to see that is was now 8 pm meaning star had been working for the past ten hours with only two breaks and the breaks were five minutes long each so they weren’t that effective.

Turns out there was a reason after all.

Flopping stars head onto the desk, Vernon blinked sleepily as star saved stars files half-heartedly, trying not to pass out before star got home. With the state star was in, however, star was certain star would not be able to make it home without a few (huge) bumps in the road. Star was proven right when star got up from the chair in front of the laptop and tried to walk out the door only to fall on top of the couch which Jihoon and thankfully placed in the studio after the other members complained that it was necessary.

Sighing, Vernon just closed stars eyes and shifted starself to get comfortable on the couch resigning starself to another night spent sleeping in the studio instead of stars bed at home. At first, star felt a bit upset as that would also mean star would have to fall asleep without Seungkwan and Chan by stars side but in the end, stars tiredness won out as sleep took over star.

•••

When Vernon woke up again, star was still tired and groggy making him confused. However, as star opened stars eyes in the slightest to look at stars surroundings, star saw the clock on the wall and realised it had only been about 45 minutes since star initially fell asleep. Groaning, star closed stars eyes to try and fall back asleep only to freeze at the sound of voices.

“Is star awake?”

Vernon vaguely heard footsteps get louder until star felt someone’s hand caressing stars hair.

“I think star did briefly but star went back to sleep.”

“God, star must be seriously tired,” the first voice, which Vernon could now identify as Seungkwan said.

“I don’t understand why star has to tire starself out with work every day,” Chan muttered in annoyance yet his hand continued to caress Vernon’s hair.

“Trust me I don’t either,” Seungkwan said and Vernon could almost hear the eye-roll in his voice, “but it makes star happy so I’m happy.”

Vernon wanted to smile at Seungkwan’s words but stars face muscles were not responding to the weak signals star was sending so star just continued to melt into Chan’s touch. There was a brief silence with Seungkwan rustling around the desk as Chan played with Vernon’s hair, Vernon laying there in content close to falling asleep once again.

“Okay I think I saved everything,” Seungkwan said, his voice getting louder until Vernon felt a dip in the couch, “there were a few unsaved files but everything should be there ready for the next time star needs them.”

Vernon was not in the right state to be doing anything if at the peak of stars awareness star still didn’t manage to save stars files properly.

“Look at how peaceful star is Kwan-hyung,” Chan cooed moving his hands from Vernon’s hair to squish stars cheeks, “star looks so cute.”

“Stop disturbing star,” Seungkwan chided, “our Nonie worked hard today, star needs all the rest star can get.”

Vernon felt a warmth bloom in stars chest at the pride in Seungkwan’s tone when talking about star and let out a quiet whine as star moved closer to the older without revealing that star was awake. Seungkwan chuckled and placed a comforting hand on stars side.

“Let’s get our love home now,” Chan said, his smile audible.

Briefly, Vernon wondered if star should now fully wake up so that star could go home with Chan and Seungkwan and take in all of stars boyfriends’ comfort and warmth.

“I think I should be able to carry Vernon the better part of the way home and then we switch, how does that sound?”

After that brief moment of deliberation, Vernon decided to stay asleep.


End file.
